


How to train a puppy with a drinking problem

by softlightbulb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Excessive Drinking, Hangover, Multi, Punishment, Sex Toys, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlightbulb/pseuds/softlightbulb
Summary: Sehun has a problem.Every weekend he goes out to drink but the next morning his hyungs have to take care of him. They are tired of seeing their puppy hurt himself like that, so Junmyeon decides to train him.Chanyeol, Jongin and Junmyeon have enough of Sehun's drinking problem.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Everyone, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	How to train a puppy with a drinking problem

“Sehun! Can you come downstairs?”

The boy groaned and rolled on his back, pulling the soft blanket over his face. Yesterday had been a long night and he had hoped to be able to sleep in and then go to the sauna afterwards to treat his hangover.

“Come on! We’re waiting!” This time the voice sounded impatient and someone knocked on his door.

“I’m coming!” Sehun instantly regretted his attempt to yell, holding his head while he tried to get up. It took three attempts before he managed to get up without falling straight back into the soft pillows. The moment he stood, his head was spinning, and he had to support himself on the wall while he limped over to the door.

“Yes?” The maknae’s face was pale, his eyes dull and lips dry when he opened the door and looked up to Chanyeol, who was the one who had woken him up.

“God. Hunnie, you look like you are dying,” the older commented before taking Sehun’s arm and leading him downstairs. Once they entered the living room, Sehun wasn’t surprised who had gathered here and after mumbling a quick a good morning, he sat down on the chair Chanyeol had led him to.

“Puppy… don’t you think you are overdoing it?” The youngest looked up to Junmyeon, who had spoken those words, a worried frown on his face.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sehun had planned to sound confident but his headache and dry throat let him flinch and curl up into himself. How did he even end up here? Wasn’t he quiet when he came home? No one should have noticed. Or how did he even come back? Thinking about it, the boy couldn’t remember. There was a gap in his memory. What had happened in the time between the club and waking up in his bed?

Getting nervous about his memory loss, Sehun shifted on his chair and stared at the three men in front of him: Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Jongin. All three of them noticed the change in their maknae and Jongin was the first to step forward and cup the youngest’s cheek, making him tilt his head up to look at him. “You don’t remember, do you?” The words were spoken calm but there was worry within them.

“I…” Sehun tried to speak but went quiet again, his stomach twisting and he felt saliva collect in his mouth. His eyes widened and he could feel the nausea come over him, jumping up and running towards the bathroom. Dropping to his fours in front of the toilet in the last moment, the youngest threw up everything left in his stomach. There was nothing solid in there, all the liquid he had consumed in the previous night ending up in the bowl.

When he had finally emptied his guts, he could hear them step besides him, one placing a hand on his back soothingly, another flushing the toilet and the third lifting his head and holding a cup to his lips to make him drink some water. Sehun didn’t even notice how Chanyeol’s strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up, his mind too clouded from the alcohol that was still in his blood.

“Puppy? We’ll wash you now, do you understand?” The only answer Junmyeon got was a groan but he took that as a permission to proceed. While Chanyeol placed the maknae on the, now closed, toilet and held him there, Junmyeon started to unbutton Sehun’s shirt and slid it over his shoulders. Then he motioned for the youngest to be held up again and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down with the boy’s underwear and leaving him naked.

Sehun shuddered a little, feeling the cold air against his skin but as soon as Chanyeol lowered him into the bathtub, he relaxed in the lukewarm water. “You hold him, I wash him and you Jongin, go get him fresh clothes,” Junmyeon ordered before taking a washcloth and soaking it with water.

They had done this before many times. Chanyeol would hold Sehun’s head to make sure he didn’t slip into the water while Junmyeon cleaned him. He always started with his chest and arms, running the cloth over his skin in a gentle rubbing manner. Then he went further down to his stomach and waist. This was usually the spot where Sehun started to shift and whimper, so the older proceeded with his feet and legs, going upwards to his thighs.

“Sehun… can I wash you here?” Junmyeon asked every time when he reached the maknae’s private parts and he wouldn’t continue until he looked him in the eyes and mumbled a yes or nodded. After he had agreed, Junmyeon pushed his thighs apart gently and run the cloth up Sehun’s thighs, continuing with his balls and then his cock, being very gently. Once he had finished that, Chanyeol let the younger more into the bathtub until he almost laid, only his face being over water. Then Junmyeon proceeded to clean the boy’s perineum and hole, cringing whenever he had to wash dried cum away.

Today was one of those days and the frown didn’t even leave his face when they had dried Sehun off and put him into fresh clothes. Chanyeol carried the youngest to the couch and Jongin wrapped him into a blanket before all three of them snuggled close together to warm the boy in the middle. And then it started, it always did. Sehun began to shake, his whole body feeling cold. It usually took about half an hour until they could warm him up again and at this point Sehun was so exhausted, he fell asleep in the arms of his hyungs.

* * *

“We can’t keep doing that, puppy.” Junmyeon sounded thoughtful while he glanced at the younger with a frown. “Why do you keep doing this?”

Sehun kept quiet and starred at the cup of coffee in his hands, still wrapped into a blanket. “Come on… talk to us.” This was the first time he heard Jongin speak today and the maknae glanced up to him, biting his lip nervously.

“Does alcohol make you feel good?” Chanyeol sat down next to them on the couch and rested on hand on Sehun’s thigh. “We’ve noticed you usually have sex when you go out.”

Sehun’s face was deep red, his eyes glued to the floor and his grip on the cup in his hands tightening. “It doesn’t actually make you feel good… does it?” Junmyeon’s voice sounded calm but there was something in it that made the younger shudder and he answered for the first time. “No… it doesn’t.” His voice trembled and it sounded more like a whisper.

“We’ll teach you next weekend.” That was all Junmyeon said before he went to his room. All three of them watched him leave with a confused expression but didn’t dare to say anything. Jongin and Chanyeol continued to cuddle their maknae until he fell asleep and they carried him to bed.

* * *

The week passed and no matter how often Sehun tried, Junmyeon refused to explain to him what he had planned. Now it was Friday night and the older had told him to dress up to go out.

Once Sehun came downstairs, he found Chanyeol, Jongin and Junmyeon in the living room. All three of them looked like they were planning to go out and the younger looked at them confused. Usually they preferred to spend their weekends at home, watching movies and cooking together. “Are you coming too?” The boy glanced at them slightly insecure, a frown on his face.

“Of course we are, how else would we teach you,” Chanyeol said with a wide grin and Jongin smirked slightly at him. “Pull your pants down and bend over the table.”

Sehun stared at Junmyeon with wide eyes after he had given him the order, his cheeks blushing deep red. “Come on… don’t make this difficult. We’ll teach you what makes you feel good and what not.” A smirk had formed on the older’s face and he stepped closer. “You are our puppy. Aren’t you?”

Indeed, the three of them enjoyed calling Sehun their puppy, teasing him for his clinginess and sometimes clumsiness. “We’re tired of our puppy hurting himself and having to take care of him afterwards. We think no one should get to play with our puppy in the first place.” Sehun swallowed, starring at the three of them. To his surprise, Jongin and Chanyeol nodded agreeingly. “Have you heard of Pavlov? He trained a dog with punishments and rewards. So why shouldn’t we train our puppy with the same method?” There was a teasing tone in Junmyeon’s voice. “Now, bend over the table and present yourself to us.”

Sehun’s face felt hot and he was sure he resembled a strawberry right now. However, he knew that he had a problem and he trusted his hyungs. Without saying a word, his eyes glued to the floor, he went over to the table, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs before bending over.

“Relax, puppy.” Jongin’s voice was supposed to sound soothing but as soon as his hand slid down from Sehun’s ass to his perineum, the boy couldn’t help but whimper. “If it gets too much you tell us to stop, alright?” Junmyeon stroked through the boy’s hair, who nodded slightly to show that he understood.

He could feel how Jongin taped something to the sensitive area right behind his balls, almost all the way to his hole. A hitched breath left his lips and Junmyeon pressed his thumb into Sehun’s mouth, knowing it calmed him to have it filled. As soon as Jongin was finished, with whatever he had attached to the boy, Chanyeol took over.

Sehun tensed up when he heard lube being squirted out of a bottle. His teeth dug into Junmyeon’s thumb slightly, but he held still. Then he felt it, the pressure against his hole before the small vibrator was pushed into him and was swallowed by him whole. “Good boy,” Junmyeon praised with a smile and stroke through Sehun’s hair while Chanyeol taped another small vibrator to his cock. Once he was finished, he took a step back to admire his work, Junmyeon and Jongin joining him.

The maknae felt embarrassed and humiliated, but stayed bent over the table, his legs slightly spread to give the others a better view. What was happening? How would this help him not to drink so much?

“Listen carefully puppy, we’ll explain it to you.” Junmyeon came back to the table and reached out to slide his finger along Sehun’s perineum. “This is your punishment. Whenever you take a sip of alcohol…” The older paused, the boy on the table flinching and crying out when a searing pain shot through his whole body, the sensitive spot aching. “Whenever you take a sip, I will send an electric shock through your body. We want you to feel the pain alcohol causes you immediately. You seem to forget how much it harms you and then you suffer through the pain the next day and learn nothing. We will change that.”

Sehun bit his lip, his eyes glossy while he tried to process what the other had just told him. “However, you seem to look for pleasure when you go out. Why else would you hook up with someone whenever you drink? This is where the reward comes in. Whenever someone offers to invite you to a drink and you decline…” A hitched breath left Sehun’s lips when he felt the vibrators vibrate against his cock and his spot, his eyes half lidded while he held a moan back. “…then you’ll get to feel the pleasure.”

Jongin and Chanyeol turned the vibrators off, each of the three having the remote to one of the toys. “Don’t worry, we’ll train you to be a good puppy.” Junmyeon smiled when he helped Sehun to stand back up and pulled his pants up, making sure everything stayed in place.

“Oh… I almost forgot.” Chanyeol, stepped closer and held a collar up, securing it around Sehun’s neck before Jongin attached a leash. “We don’t want you to run off before you are fully trained,” he said with a smirk before the three lead a blushed puppy out the door to his favourite club.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and I thought, I'd start with a oneshot before I try something bigger.  
> I hope you enjoy it! If people request it, I might write a second part. I just love the idea of puppy Sehun so much. ^^


End file.
